Someday
by AnotherDoctor
Summary: Fertiggestellt! (Sala Sambójców - Suicide Room) Aleksander findet sich im Streit mit sich selbst und seinem Gewissen. Es wird verhandelt und gefeilscht, aber das Ergebnis bleibt das gleiche: Dominik ist tot. Aleksander hat nichts getan. Auch wenn er sich nichts sehnlicher wünscht, als dass es anders gekommen wäre, es ist nicht anders gekommen.
1. In many ways they'll miss the good old d

Someday

_Es ist immer schwer zu sagen, was gewesen wäre wenn. Vielleicht hätte ein kleiner Schritt gereicht, eine winzige Geste, nur ein Wort. Für die Liebe. Für den Weltfrieden. Für was auch immer. Wann alles so aus dem Ruder gelaufen ist? Auch schwer zu sagen. Und was eigentlich passiert ist…_

_Im Grunde nichts. Im Grunde ist nichts geschehen. Wieso Dominik tot ist? Ich weiß es nicht. Wirklich nicht. Ist schwer zu sagen. Ein Missverständnis, vielleicht. Ein Unfall. Ein dummer, dummer Unfall… Eine Verkettung unglücklicher Umstände, wahrscheinlich. _

_Ich weiß nicht was gewesen wäre, wenn. Vielleicht wäre das alles nicht passiert. Vielleicht wäre alles noch schlimmer gekommen. Was soll die Fragerei? Macht es einen Unterschied? Er ist tot. Auch wenn es anders kommen hätt n, er bleibt tot. Es war seine Entscheidung. Er hat die Pillen genommen, nicht ich. Ich nicht. _

_Ob es zu all dem nie gekommen wäre, wenn ich ihn nicht gedemütigt hätte? Wenn ich ihn nicht vor aller Welt geoutet und zum Gespött der Schule gemacht hätte? Was ist das denn für eine dumme Frage? Was soll das? Wird das eine Schuldzuweisung, sind wir vor Gericht? Ich brauche keinen Anwalt, ich habe nichts verbrochen. Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass er tot ist. _

Aleksander warf die Decke beiseite und stand auf. Er begann ziellos durch sein Zimmer zu laufen. Diese ständigen Gedanken wollten nicht aus seinem Kopf verschwinden. Dabei war es schon fast zwei Monate her. Zwei Monate, und nichts hatte sich verändert. Alles war weiterhin seinen gewohnten Lauf gegangen, vielleicht war Aleksander nicht mehr so oft auf Partys gewesen, er hatte seinen Facebook-Account gelöscht, aber im Grunde war alles wie immer. Der ruhige Junge mit der bleichen Haut und den schwarzen Haaren war nicht mehr da. Aber wen kümmerte das schon? Natürlich waren alle am Boden zerstört gewesen, als sie von Dominiks Tod erfahren hatten. Sturzbäche von Tränen. Dass er zuvor monatelang nicht in der Schule gewesen war, das hatte niemanden gestört. Aleks hatte an keinem der ganzen Gespräche teilgenommen, hatte auf all die Zurufe nicht reagiert, von wegen, wie schrecklich das doch sei, und wie er damit umgehen könnte. Diese Trauerstimmung hatte vielleicht eine Woche gedauert. Dann war alles wieder wie früher. Als wäre Dominik nie da gewesen. Keiner sprach mehr darüber, niemand wollte sich so recht daran erinnern und Aleksander sah, dass es gut war.

Die Beerdigung hatte er nur besucht, weil seine Eltern ihn quasi dazu gezwungen hatten.

‚Er war doch dein Freund!'

So viele leere Gesichter, so viele ausdruckslose Blicke, es war, als hätte er einen Tag im Wachsmuseum verbracht. Und wie Dominiks Mutter ihn angesehen hatte.

Dass Aleksander sich nach der Trauerfeier hoffnungslos betrunken hatte, hatte rein gar nichts mit Dominiks Tod zu tun – er hatte einfach Lust dazu gehabt. Und geweint hatte er, weil 2012 die Welt untergehen würde.

Aleksander ging immer noch in seinem Zimmer auf und ab, sein Blick wanderte rastlos durch den Raum, aber langsam gingen ihm die Ideen aus – egal womit er sich abzulenken versuchte, diese Gedanken krochen immer wieder in seinen Kopf zurück. Der Junge warf sich auf sein Bett und begann seine Schläfen zu massieren. Es gelang ihm nicht, diese Gefühle zu unterdrücken.

_Dominik bedeutet mir nichts. _

Wieso wollte das nicht funktionieren? Aleksander vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen und rollte sich auf den Bauch. Zwei Monate lang hatte er daran gearbeitet. All das – umsonst. Es gelang ihm nicht, er konnte sich nicht glauben machen, dass alles in Ordnung war. Dass Dominik ihm nicht wichtig gewesen war.

_Es ist immer schwer zu sagen, was gewesen wäre wenn. Vielleicht hätte ein kleiner Schritt gereicht, eine winzige Geste, nur ein Wort. Für die Liebe. Für den Weltfrieden. Für was auch immer. Wann alles so aus dem Ruder gelaufen ist? Auch schwer zu sagen. Und was eigentlich passiert ist…_


	2. Phase 1: DENIAL

**Anmerkung:**

_Eine Art Rückblick. Weiß noch nicht so genau wohin das führt. Einfach schreiben, es herausfinden. Hat auch einen gewissen Reiz…_

**Phase 1: Denial**

„Fehlt Dominik immer noch?"

Die Frage der Lehrerin blieb unkommentiert, lediglich war hier und da ein leises Kichern zu hören.

„Weiß einer von euch, was mit ihm los ist?"

Wieder Gelächter, aber keine Antwort. Aleksander, der bis jetzt stur auf seinen Notizblock gestarrt und diesen mit verschiedensten Schnörkeln und Kringeln gespickt hatte, wurde von der Seite angestupst. Jakub grinste ihn verschmitzt an:

„Na, wie sieht's denn jetzt aus mit Dominik?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen?", entgegnete Aleksander aufgebrachter als ihm lieb war. Er ballte die Fäuste und versuchte sich wieder auf seinen Notizblock zu konzentrieren.

„Kriselt es etwa schon im Paradies?", Jakubs Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Hör zu…", Aleks Stimme war beängstigend ruhig und er grinste zuckersüß:

„…wenn du mich weiterhin nervst, dann fängst du eine, verstehen wir uns?"

Jakub hob abwehrend die Hände:

„Okay, okay, ich wusste nicht, dass ich da einen wunden Punkt berühre!"

„Um das ein für alle Mal klar zu stellen: Was Dominik tut und lässt ist mir scheißegal! Kapiert?"

„Aleksander, Jakub! Gespräche bitte in den Pausen!", zu Recht fühlte sich die Lehrkraft übergangen.

Aleksander war für diese Unterbrechung fast dankbar – Jakub war ein arroganter Mistkerl mit dem er sich sicher nicht weiter unterhalten wollte. Was ihn aber besonders störte war, dass er gerade gemerkt hatte, dass er seinen eigenen Standpunkt schlecht verteidigen konnte – der war nämlich, dass er Dominik für einen Loser hielt, für einen kleinen, schwulen Emo, für jemanden, über den man gut lachen konnte.

Deswegen auch das Video. Zum Spaß. Alle hatten es zum Totlachen gefunden, alle waren begeistert gewesen. Zum Teufel mit Dominik.

Dieser Auftritt war auch erbärmlich gewesen. Da kommt er einmal wieder in die Schule, das erste Mal seit Tagen, aufgedonnert wie die letzte Nutte und…

Aleksander brach den Gedankengang ab. Er sah aus dem Fenster. Eigentlich hatte Dominik an diesem Tag gar nichts gemacht. Nichts, im Sinne von gar nichts. Und trotzdem hatte Aleksander das Bedürfnis gehabt, ihn wieder zu triezen – nur dass der Junge dieses Mal die Flucht ergriffen hatte.

Aleksander biss sich auf die Unterlippe und rollte seinen Bleistift zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. Vielleicht fiel es ihm so schwer diesen Standpunkt zu vertreten, weil er selbst nicht so recht daran glaubte. Er verbot sich diesen Gedanken – es führte ja doch zu nichts. Er sah wieder an die Tafel hinaus, auf der groß ‚Wyparcie*' stand. Und da fühlte sich Aleksander von der Welt verarscht und beschloss sich zu entschuldigen und den Unterricht zu verlassen.

Ziellos spazierte Aleksander durch die Stadt. Das Wetter war schön und es war eigentlich auch angenehm warm. Vorhin hatte er sich bei einer Bäckerei ein Sandwich gekauft, das er nun während des Gehens halbherzig aß. Er wusste, dass er sich nach seinem plötzlichen Verschwinden aus der Schule wieder einiges anhören müsste – nicht nur von seinen Eltern, sondern auch von Idioten wie Jakub. Es ärgerte ihn, dass er Jakub gegenüber nicht schlagfertiger gewesen war. Aber noch mehr ärgerten ihn seine eigenen Zweifel – denn sie schienen immer berechtigter. Aleksander stöhnte genervt auf und sah in den strahlend blauen Himmel hinauf.

War es möglich, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte?

„Schwachsinn…", murmelte er und schob sich den Rest des Sandwiches in den Mund. Er wischte sich die Hände an seiner Jeans ab und überlegte, wohin er als nächstes gehen sollte – wohin er eigentlich wollte. Und wo er überhaupt war. Er war wirklich völlig planlos durch die Gegend gelaufen. Schön langsam wurde er wirklich wütend auf sich selbst.

„Entschuldigen Sie, wissen Sie, wohin diese Straße führt?"

Erschrocken sah Aleksander die Dame an, die ihn eben angesprochen hatte. Ihr sorgloses Lächeln provozierte seine patzige Antwort.

„Zur Hölle."

Er ließ die verwunderte junge Frau stehen und begann dem Verlauf der Straße zu folgen.

Dominik hatte nichts falsch gemacht. Zu dieser Erkenntnis war Aleksander, wenn auch ziemlich unfreiwillig, gekommen. Was war schon passiert? Der unbedeutende Kuss auf der Party und auch diese Sache beim Judo, man konnte Dominik im Grunde nichts vorwerfen. Mit gemischten Gefühlen dachte er daran zurück. Was hatte ihn da bloß geritten? War das alles nicht im Grunde nur ein schreckliches Missverständnis gewesen? So konnte man es doch sehen, oder?

Wie es dann gekommen war, dass Aleksander selbst das alles auf Facebook verbreitet hatte? Und Dominik so bloß gestellt hatte? Gute und berechtigte Frage.

„Kurwa!**"

Aleksander hatte sich sonst eigentlich ganz gut im Griff, aber dieser Ausbruch ließ sich nicht unterbinden. Er begann lautstark zu fluchen, seine Augen brannten und seine Brust schmerzte. Langsam beruhigte er sich wieder, richtete seine Haare, warf den Passanten, die rund um ihn herum stehen geblieben waren, einen verständnislosen Blick zu und ging weiter. Er würde einfach mal nach Dominik sehen. Nur ein kurzer Besuch. Dann würde sich herausstellen, dass das ganze Theater umsonst gewesen war.

Aleksander wartete eine ganze Weile, bis die Türe geöffnet wurde. Dominiks Mutter sah ihn aus müden, blutunterlaufenen Augen an.

„Guten Tag, ist Dominik da?"

„Er ist krank, du kannst nicht zu ihm, tut mir leid.", sie wollte die Türe schon wieder schließen, da hielt Aleksander seine Hand dazwischen:

„Es dauert wirklich nicht lange, es geht um die Schule.", behauptet er in der Hoffnung, Madame Santorska würde darauf anspringen, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf, wieder erklang ihre müde Stimme:

„Er ist wirklich krank. Bitte geh."

Aleks hielt kurz inne, verunsichert von dem Verhalten von Dominiks Mutter, doch schließlich fragte er:

„Was fehlt Dominik denn?"

Kurz war es still, dann wandte sich die Frau ab und trat von der Türe zurück. Aleksander war ein wenig irritiert, trat zögerlich ein und sah, wie Madame Santorska in der Küche verschwand.

„Sein Zimmer ist oben?"

„Jaja, die Treppe rauf und dann links."

Plötzlich wurde Aleksander nervös – er hatte gerade seine Hand gehoben um an die Türe zu klopfen, doch da wurde ihm auf einmal richtig unwohl. Sein Herz schlug wie wild und seine Finger begannen zu zittern. Da hörte er auf einmal Dominiks Stimme. Er sprach mit jemandem, Aleksander lauschte kurz, konnte aber nichts verstehen. Aber eigentlich sollte er auch gar nicht stören. Gerade noch rechtzeitig bemerkte er, dass er im Begriff war, einfach davonzulaufen, mit einer ziemlich billigen, wenn nicht sogar erbärmlichen Ausrede.

„Reiß dich zusammen!", sagte sich Aleksander und klopfte an die Türe.

Stille.

„Dominik?"

Wieder nichts.

„Dominik? Ich bin's!"

Keine Reaktion.

„Dominik, ich wollte…"

„Was willst D U denn hier?", Dominiks Stimme klang drohend.

Es war klar gewesen, dass diese Frage kommen musste und dennoch war Aleksander mit ihr überfordert.

„Ich wollte nur…"

„Du wolltest nur was? Nein, ich will das wissen!", es war, als würde er letzten Satz nicht zu Aleksander sagen.

„Was wolltest du?", seine Stimme kam immer näher zur Tür gegen die Aleksander mittlerweile seine Stirn gedrückt hatte. Wieso war er hergekommen?

„Mal sehen, wie es mir so geht? Ist es das?!", Dominik schlug gegen die Tür, woraufhin Aleksander erschrocken zurücktrat.

„Ist es das?!", fragte er wieder, schlug gegen die Tür, wurde immer lauter:

„Nur mal schauen, wie es mir geht, ob ich mich auch so fühle und verhalte wie du Penner dir das vorgestellt hast? Ist es das?! Ist es daaaaas?!", schrie er lauthals, seine Stimme brach und wurde ein langgezogener Ton der zwischen Knurren und Kreischen schwankte.

Nun war es Aleksander der gegen die Türe trat:

„Jetzt halt mal den Rand!"

Es war wieder still. Aleksander hatte am ganzen Körper zu zittern begonnen, er hatte eine Gänsehaut. Was zur Hölle war das eben gewesen? Was war in Dominik gefahren, was war mit ihm passiert? Aleksander wischte sich über die Augen, denn er weinte nicht. Wahrscheinlich hatte er ihn einfach auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt, wahrscheinlich war er wirklich krank…

Da ging die Türe auf. Ein Gesicht tauchte in dem Spalt auf. Und da spürte Aleksander ein Stechen in der Brustgegend.

Dominik war leichenblass, die Augen glasig und dunkel unterlaufen. Aber was Aleksander Angst machte, war der Blick, denn der Junge draufhatte. Mal abgesehen von dem ansatzweise vernarbten Schnitt in seinem linken Unterarm. Aleksander konnte nicht anders, als hinzustarren. Dominik folgte seinem Blick. Als er verstand, öffnete er die Tür gänzlich und trat einen Schritt heraus und streckte Aleksander seinen Arm ins Gesicht.

„Wirst du das auch auf Facebook posten?", zischte Dominik während er Aleksanders Blick suchte:

„Wirst du das auch allen erzählen? Werdet ihr gemeinsam darüber lachen?"

Aleksander sah zu Boden, den Mund leicht geöffnet.

„Ich rede mit dir!", Dominiks Stimme klang befremdlich. Nichts erinnerte noch an den Jungen von damals. Nichts.

„Weißt du was…", Dominik trat wieder zurück und drückte seinen Arm gegen die Brust:

„…verpiss dich einfach!", er wurde lauter, bis er wieder schrie:

„Hörst du schlecht?!"

„Zum Teufel, brüll nicht so rum!", nun platzte auch Aleksander der Kragen.

„Ich habe dich nicht gebeten zu kommen!"

„Ich wollte auch gar nicht kommen!"

„Was zur Hölle tust du dann hier?!"

Darauf wusste Aleksander keine Antwort. Er sah Dominik an. Seine Augen machten ihm Angst.

„Du spinnst doch.", wisperte er schließlich:

„Du bist nicht mehr ganz dicht."

Dominik schwankte zur Seite, er musste sich am Türrahmen festhalten:

„Geh. Und komm nicht wieder."

Und das tat Aleksander. Er drehte sich um und ging. Die Treppen runter, in der Küche saß Madame Santorska, Schluchzer schüttelten sie und ein gequältes Wimmern drang aus ihrem Mund, während sie sich die Haare raufte:

„Gott bestraft mich. Bestraft uns. Oh mein Gott, hilf diesem Kind…'

Aleksander beobachtete die Szene. Dann verließ er das Haus der Santorskas. Er lief die Straße hinunter, er wischte sich immer wieder über die Augen, er weinte nicht. Es war alles in Ordnung. Alles okay. Mit Dominik, alles okay.

‚_Wyparcie.'_

‚_Zur Hölle.'_

‚_Er ist krank.'_

‚_Ist es daaaaas?!'_

‚_Gott bestraft mich.'_

Aleksander blieb stehen und sah langsam zum Himmel hinauf. Die Sonne belächelte ihn.

*Wyparcie bedeutet ‚Verdrängung'

*Kurwa würde ich mit ‚Verfluchte Scheiße!' übersetzen.


	3. Phase 2: ANGER

**Anmerkung:** _Hier befinden wir uns wieder in der Gegenwart, die Handlung knüpft also an Kapitel 1 an_.

**Phase 2: Anger**

Nachdem sich Aleksander unzählige Male von links nach rechts gedreht hatte, auf und unter der Decke gelegen und den Kopf neben oder unter das Kissen geschoben hatte und alle diese Versuche fruchtlos geblieben waren (darüber hinaus hatte er auch schon versucht, als Knäul zusammengerollt auf der Fußmatte vor der Toilette im Badezimmer zu schlafen), beschloss er einfach rauszugehen.  
Die Gedanken hatten sich in seinen Hirnwindungen festgefahren, sodass er sie gar nicht mehr bewusst wahrnahm. Statt ständigen Fragen und ungeliebten Antworten war es ihm, als blicke er durch dichten, weißen Nebel. Er spürte ein dumpfes Pochen zwischen den Augen, sonst fühlte er sich aber deutlich besser als noch zuvor in derselben Nacht.

Aleksander schlich aus seinem Zimmer, taumelte ein wenig benommen in den Vorraum und schlüpfte in ein Paar ausgelatschte Sneakers, die er eigentlich vor Wochen wegwerfen wollte. Er wusste nicht, wieso er sie dort liegengelassen hatte, jeden Morgen hatte er sie gesehen, registriert, dass sie noch da waren und sich gewundert warum er sie denn noch nicht weggeworfen hatte. Irgendetwas lief hier doch ziemlich unrund. Aleksander rieb sich die Stirn und trat in die Nacht hinaus. Langsam zog er die Türe hinter sich zu, holte noch einmal tief Luft und begann den Gehsteig entlang zu joggen.

_Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte es nicht kaputt machen, wirklich nicht. Ich habe nur einfach nicht gewusst, was ich machen soll…_

Zusammenhangslos kamen ihm Sätze wie diese in den Sinn. Danach folgten immer absurder werdende Fantasien, in denen Dominik nicht gestorben war und sich in immer klischeehafter werdenden Szenen bei ihm entschuldigte, dass Aleksander sich solche Sorgen machen musste. Oder ihn einfach nur umarmte. Wahlweise. Wahllos.

Wahllos fand Aleksander sehr treffend. Willkürlich. Noch besser. Was hatte er sich bloß gedacht?

Außer Atem blieb er stehen und versuchte sich zu erinnern, in welchem Abschnitt des Friedhofs Dominik begraben worden war. Nach längerem studieren des Plans, der in der Nähe des Gärtnerhäuschens hing, glaubte Aleksander zu wissen, wohin er musste. Der Nebel in seinem Kopf lichtete sich langsam und Einsicht kehrte in den Jungen.

_Ich habe einen riesengroßen Fehler gemacht, Dominik._

Die ersten roten Strahlen der Sonne kämpften sich zwischen hellgrauen Wolken hindurch und warfen ihr schwaches Licht über die unzähligen Grabsteine, die in diesem Teil des Friedhofs sehr verwahrlost aussahen. Viele waren mit Moos überwuchert, die Blumen waren längst verdorrt und ebenso tot wie diejenigen, denen sie einst ein Geschenk sein sollten. Aleksander lachte über seine eigenen Gedanken.

_Dominik Santorski._

Aleksander starrte den Stein an. Dieser Stein machte jedes geistige Luftschloss zunichte, er entkräftete alle Gegenargumente, stellte sich hier in die Erde und sich so über alle Dinge. So wie dieser Stein da stand, sagte er allen, die ihn sahen:  
Dominik Santorski ist tot, so wahr ich hier stehe.

Zitternd legte Aleksander seine Hand auf den kalten Stein. Er schloss die Augen. Loslassen. Jetzt!  
Was auch immer ihn daran hinderte, Aleksander konnte nicht. Und das machte ihn wütend. Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und fuhr sich planlos durch die Haare, drehte sich um, ging ein paar Schritte, atmete tief durch, ging zu Dominiks Grab zurück und räusperte sich.  
„Hey.", sagte er schließlich tonlos und setzte sich neben den Grabstein.

Und wie er da so saß und langsam einschlief, da legte sich ein Lächeln auf Aleksanders Gesicht, das nicht ganz zu den Tränen passte, die über seine Wangen liefen. Es war als würde das Lächeln sein Herz frei machen, während die Tränen in den Augen brannten wie Seife. Aber auch sie halfen, den Knoten, die Knoten, die sich in seinem Hirn gebildet hatten, zu lösen. Sie halfen die Dumpfheit und Trägheit aus der Brust zu lösen. Es war als stieg seine Seele aus seinem viel zu schweren Körper hinaus. Es war, als flöge sie nach Haus.*

Die Gedanken wurden ins hinterletzte Eck seiner Wahrnehmung gedrängt… Und Aleksander schlief.

_Wie eine Säule zwischen den ganzen Gräbern, stand vor ihm ein Mädchen. Mit beiden Beinen fest am Boden, den Körper unter Spannung, die Fäuste geballt und den Blick so starr auf ihn gerichtet, dass Aleksander das Gefühl hatte er durchbohrte ihn. Ihre Gesichtszüge zuckten leicht, darin war aber keine Gefühlsregung zu erkennen. Sie studierte Aleksanders Gesicht, ihr Mund war dabei leicht geöffnet. Aleksander versuchte ihrem Blick standzuhalten, verlor aber schon in dem Moment in dem er in ihre Augen sah, verlor sich in diesem Blick, kniete wie angewurzelt vor ihr, wagte es kaum zu atmen. Auch er hatte unkontrolliert zu zittern begonnen._

Plötzlich riss sie die Augen auf, ihr Atmen beschleunigte sich und ihre Züge verhärteten sich sosehr, dass es krampfhaft wirkte. Ihren Blick hatte sie kein einziges Mal von Aleksander abgewandt. Ihren Körper hatte sie nicht einen Moment entspannt. Sie öffnete ihren Mund, es kam aber kein Ton heraus. Langsam ging sie zu Aleksander, fiel zu Boden, sodass sie ihm gegenüber kniete. Keuchend und zitternd streckte sie ihre Hände aus und legte sie um Aleksanders Hals. Und drückte zu. Drückte bis zum Anschlag zu.

Er musste dringend aufwachen.

Er packte die Arme die ihn würgten und versuchte sich loszureißen. Da stieß sie ihn um und Aleksander wälzte sich panisch durch den Dreck, doch das Mädchen ließ sich nicht abschütteln, drückte ihm die Luft ab, bis er heulte wie ein kleines Kind. Sekunden wurden Stunden und Aleksander zerrte vergeblich an der schwarzen Jacke, sein Körper versagte ihm und wie Fetzen flog die Welt um ihn herum, in einen kleinen Strudel aus Fetzen und Dreck, aus Wasser und Matsch der kleine Wellen schlug, und dann zerbrach wie Glas. Und dann wurde es sehr kalt.

Erst da merkte Aleksander, dass er nicht träumte.

Luft! Aleksander rollte sich auf den Bauch und drückte die Stirn gegen den kühlen Boden. Atemzug um Atemzug füllte sich seine Lunge. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren. Die Nebennierenrinde hatte seinen Körper ausreichend mit Adrenalin versorgt, er konnte nicht mehr klar denken, sich kaum rühren. Doch da hörte er, wie nicht weit von ihm noch jemand atmete. Und erneut brachte Angst seinen Körper wieder in Bewegen, er stürzte zurück, richtete sich auf und sah das Mädchen, das nicht weit von ihm auf dem Boden saß, völlig aufgelöst in Tränen. Aber immer noch tonlos. Diese unmenschliche Aura, mit der sie Aleksander regelrecht gelähmt hatte, war verschwunden. Sie hockte verloren im Gras und weinte. Und dabei sah sie Aleksander in die Augen. Die Tränen fielen zwar nach außen, aber der Schmerz tropfte nach innen, in sie hinein und ließ ihr Herz kalt und rissig werden. Und dann ist es zerbrochen. Das alles sah Aleksander in ihrem Blick. Und die Frage. Diese eine Frage.

_Was soll ich tun?_

_  
*Als ich ihn schrieb, kam mir dieser Satz so schrecklich bekannt vor. Google sei Dank habe ich dann herausgefunden, dass ich ihn (na klar!) aus dem Gedicht ‚Mondnacht' von Joseph von Eichendorff kenne.


	4. Phase 3: BARGAINING - Part I

**Anmerkung:** _Also hier Phase 3, die ich auf zwei Kapitel aufgeteilt habe. Ich hoffe es ist nicht zu verwirrend und macht am Ende wieder Sinn! : )_

**Phase 3: Bargaining**

_Was soll ich tun? Was soll ich jetzt bitte tun? Woher kommt das alles? Woher kommt die ganze Scheiße, die hier über meinem Kopf ausgekippt wird? Woher kommt das bloß?! _

_Wohin führt das? Wohi das führen? _

_Das war so nicht abgemacht! Was soll der Mist? Was soll das?! _

_Wie stellst du dir das vor?_

_Was soll ich tun? _

_Sag mir, was soll ich tun?_

_Dominik?_

_…_

Die Decke an die Aleksander starrte veränderte sich nicht. Warum sollte sie auch? Aber irgendetwas würde passieren. Oder viel eher, irgendetwas musste passieren, Aleksander spürte es! Die Decke versprach Antworten. Oder vielleicht begann er einfach durchzudrehen. Wenn er aber, so überlegte Aleksander dann, durchdrehen würde und die Decke als einen potenziellen Gesprächspartner ansah, wenn er aber dann, so schloss Aleksander, an seiner geistigen Gesundheit zu zweifeln begann – war nicht das Beweis genug, dass er völlig in Ordnung war?

Ruckartig setzte er sich auf, sein Blick bewegte sich durch den Raum. Sein Zimmer, Nacht. Alles in Ordnung. Ein Traum. Ein Hirngespinst.

Das war nicht möglich. Alles in Ordnung, woher sollte das kommen? Lärm aus dem Badezimmer. Erschrocken zuckte Aleksander zusammen, er warf die Bettdecke beiseite und da spürte er einen Kloß im Hals. Er trug seine verdreckten Sneakers und auch der Rest seiner Kleidung war zum Schlafen denkbar ungeeignet. Und der Kloß in seinem Hals verschwand auch nicht mehr, er begann sogar weh zu tun.

Aleksander versuchte sich zu beruhigen, da wurde der Lärm im Bad lauter.

„Ruhe!", rief er mit zitternder Stimme, ohne den Gedanken, dass eigentlich niemand in seinem Bad sein dürfte, wo seine Eltern doch ihr eigenes hatten.

Glasbehältnisse und Tuben fielen in das Waschbecken, zu Boden und kullerten dort herum. Mehr Lärm.

„Ruhe!", forderte Aleksander wieder, aber nicht lauter als zuvor, im Gegenteil. Er stand auf, rannte zu der Badezimmertür und riss sie auf.

„Ruhe!", flüsterte er tonlos in den Raum.

Dominik räumte gerade eine Dose Haargel aus dem Regal über dem Waschbecken als er Aleksander bemerkte. Er sah ihn an, lächelte und warf die nächste Dose auf den Boden.

Aleksander hatte sich mit offenem Mund gegen die Wand hinter sich gepresst. Er starrte den schwarzhaarigen Jungen an, der seelenruhig ein Regal nach dem anderen leerte und den Inhalt achtlos auf den Boden fallen ließ.

„Das gibt es nicht.", Aleksander hatte das Gefühl, sein Körper würde ohne ihn hinterrücks durch die Wand fahren und verschwinden.

„Das gibt es nicht.", murmelte er wieder, doch Dominik beachtete ihn gar nicht.

Keinen geraden Gedanken brachte Aleksanders Gehirn mehr zustande. Und da der immer gleiche Satz:

„Das gibt es nicht.", nicht die gewünschte Wirkung erzielte, begann Aleksander heftig den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Das gibt es nicht."

Nachdem alle Kästen und Regale leer waren und Dominik nichts mehr zu tun hatte, nahm er Aleksanders Zahnbürste und begann sich die Zähne zu putzen. Dabei Schnitt er allerlei Grimmassen, sah über den Spiegel immer wieder in Aleksanders Gesicht, das wie eingefroren schien und lachte über sich selbst.

Aleksander hielt sich an der Wand hinter ihm fest. Sein Kopf tat vom vielen Schütteln weh.

„Nein.", sagte er schließlich und dabei begann er selbst grinsen.

„Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein…"

Das Grinsen blieb als verkrampfte Grimmasse in Aleksanders Mundwinkeln stecken. Dominik spuckte ins Waschbecken, warf die Zahnbürste auf den Boden und sah noch einmal prüfend in den Spiegel. Und was er sah, gefiel ihm offensichtlich. Er lächelte seinem Spiegelbild entgegen und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht, dabei weitete er die Augen. Er wusste, dass er mörderisch gut aussah.

Aleksander starrte ihn fassungslos an, das Gesicht immer noch verkrampft. Diese Augen. Diese Lippen, die Nase, die Haare, die Haut. Alles war da. Alles wie immer. Wie in jedem dieser Momente, in denen Aleksander ihn heimlich angesehen hatte.

Offenbar hatte sich Dominik an sich selbst sattgesehen, er zwinkerte dem Spiegelbild noch einmal zu, dann wandte er sich um und verließ das Bad. Dabei ließ er es sich aber nicht nehmen, im Vorbeigehen Aleksander unentwegt anzulächeln. Er warf sich auf das Bett und nun war auch das erste Mal seine Stimme zu hören:

„Gute Nacht!"

Aleksander rutschte langsam, mit dem Rücken gegen die Badezimmerwand gepresst, zu Boden, der voller Tuben und Dosen war, die Dominik freundlicherweise dort verteilt hatte. Die Augen weit aufgerissen in aller Fassungslosigkeit, alle Hirnwindungen durchgebrannt und völlig leer.

„Gute Nacht.", antwortete er.


	5. Phase 3: BARGAINING - Part II

**Anmerkung 2.0**: _Die Handlung dieses Kapitels knüpft (großteils) an Phase 1 an._

**Phase 3: BARGAINING - Part II**

_Es wurde schon dunkel und Aleksander hatte keine Ahnung, wohin sich die letzten paar Stunden verkrochen hatten. Er erinnerte sich, einige Zeit lang auf einer Bank gesessen zu haben, aber das konnten nicht mehr als 10 Minuten gewesen sein. Ein kurzer Blick auf sein Handy verriet, dass es schon kurz nach halb 8 war. Er stöhnte auf, als ihm ein dumpfer Schmerz in den Kopf fuhr. _

_Nach dem Besuch bei Dominik und dem, was er dort gesehen hatte, wollte Aleksander jetzt nur noch nach Hause. Nirgendwo sonst mehr hin. Nur in sein Zimmer, die Türe zu, das Licht aus und nur nichts mehr wissen… Vergessen, was da geschehen war. Direkt vor seinen Augen. Er hatte es gesehen!_

_Abrupt blieb Aleksander stehen, sah diesmal nicht nach oben, gen Himmel, sondern zu Boden, in den Dreck, in sich hinein. Und er spürte, wie sich alles gegen diese Erkenntnis sträubte, aber sie kam, langsam, kriechend in sein Bewusstsein. _

_Er war schuld daran, dass es Dominik jetzt so beschissen ging. Er hatte ihn schikaniert und hatte dabei auch noch versucht, die Schuld auf ihn abzuwälzen. Und warum? Weil Aleksander keinen Umgang mit sich selbst gefunden hatte. _

_Täter sind selber Opfer. _

_Aleksander war überfordert gewesen. Mit Gedanken, die ihm gekommen waren, wenn er Dominik angesehen hatte. Mit Gefühlen, die an diese Gedanken geknüpft waren. Dazu die Reaktionen seines Körpers auf Dominik, die er nicht abzustellen wusste und dieses seltsame Gefühl zwischen Befriedigung und Erbärmlichkeit in all seiner widerlichen Vollkommenheit. _

_Er hatte Gefühle für Dominik. Er sehnte sich nach seiner Nähe. Das war absurd und niemand würde dafür Verständnis haben. Schon gar nicht Dominik._

_Dominik würde mit ihm spielen, bis er einen Fehler machte und dann würde er ihn in aller Öffentlichkeit zum Abschuss frei geben! Aleksander würde keine Chance haben, etwas dazu zu sagen, da hätten ihn alle schon als Homo abgestempelt und würden ihn fertig machen, ihn einengen, bis ihm nur noch der Strick, die Kugel oder eben diese verfluchten Pillen bleiben würden!_

_Da erkannte Aleksander, was passiert war. _

_Er stand immer noch regungslos mit leicht geöffnetem Mund da, auf einem Gehsteig vielleicht zwei Straßen weiter als eben. Aleksander sah über die Schulter, in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war. Er konnte nichts mehr dagegen tun. Er lief. _

_Aleksander hatte nicht einmal daran gedacht, zu klingeln. Er hatte die Tür einfach aufgerissen und rannte jetzt durch den Vorraum, es schien niemand da zu sein. Umso besser! _

_Drei Treppen auf einmal nahm er, rannte, als ob sein Leben davon abhinge – oder das eines anderen._

_„Dominik!", rief Aleksander mit Nachdruck und schlug gegen die Türe, klopfen konnte man es nicht mehr nennen._

_„Dominik, mach die Türe auf! Sofort!", er hörte, wie sich drinnen etwas rührte. _

_„Domi…"_

_„Verpiss dich!", kam durch die Türe, es klang als wäre Dominik entweder sehr müde oder betrunken. „Ich muss mit dir reden!", beharrte Aleksander, außer Atem und kraftlos._

_Dominiks Antwort war ein überaus frustrierter Schrei, er zischte ein wenig und machte auch während Aleksander wieder zu sprechen begann Geräusche, die allesamt von schwerwiegender Frustration zeugten. _

_„Hör mir bitte zu, Dominik. Ich…", er leckte sich nervös über die Lippen, als ihn plötzlich wieder der Mut verließ. Bei letzten Mal, als er hier gestanden hatte, hatte er es verkackt. _

_„Was willst du?!", brüllte Dominik, seine Stimme brach und Aleksander spürte, wie er sich gegen die Türe fallen ließ:_

_„Bitte geh weg! Geh einfach weg, lass mich in Ruhe, hörst du?", wisperte er und Klang dabei so verzweifelt, dass sich alles in Aleksander zusammenzog._

_„Es tut mir leid…", presste er hervor, wischte sich übers Gesicht, wurde plötzlich wütend und schrie:_

_„Es tut mir leid! Ich konnte nicht…", er brach ab und nahm erstmals bewusst war, dass er heulte wie ein Springbrunnen._

_„Du bist erbärmlich…", hörte er durch die Tür und lachte leise:_

_„Ja, ich bin erbärmlich!", bestätigte er Dominik._

_„Das bin ich, da hast du recht! Das bin ich schon immer gewesen, ich konnte nur nicht…", Aleksander suchte Worte, die nicht da waren, um zu erklären was in ihm vorgegangen war. Er sortierte seine Gedanken, die zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder richtig klar waren:_

_„Ich habe Scheiße gebaut, das weiß ich. Aber ich wollte nie, dass das ganze so… Ich wollte nicht dass du…", er brachte es nicht heraus. Er hatte es vor Augen, er konnte es schon fast schmecken, so nah schien es ihm, aber er brachte es nicht über die Lippen._

_„Tja, scheiße gelaufen, was?", meinte er schließlich, wütend auf sich selbst und begann vor Dominiks Zimmertüre auf und ab zu gehen. Von drinnen hörte er nichts mehr. Schließlich drückte Aleksander seine Stirn gegen die Türe und seufzte._

_„Ich liebe dich.", sagte er der Tür. _

_Er war sich sicher, sie würde sich nicht daran stören. Er schloss die Augen. Als keine Antwort kam, sagte er wieder leise:_

_„Ich liebe dich… Und es tut mir leid."_

_Die Tür, die Aleksander zuvor mit Schlägen und Tritten malträtiert hatte, wurde geöffnet und entgegen kam ihm eine Faust, die hart auf seinen rechten Wangenknochen traf. _

_„Scheiße, du…", Aleksander hielt die höllisch schmerzende Stelle in seinem Gesicht. Dominik sah ihn abwertend an, seine Worte waren wie kleine Messer, die er in Häppchenweise zwischen Aleksanders Rippen hindurch jagte. _

_„Halt die Fresse!", seine Stimme bebte, sie schwankte zwischen Wut und einer ausgelassenen Heiterkeit, die wohl darauf zurückzuführen war, dass Aleksander sich vor Schmerz krümmte. _

_Dominik fixierte den ungebetenen Besucher, er schien sich der Situation gewachsen zu fühlen. Das änderte sich jedoch schlagartig, als Aleksander sich langsam aufrichtete und auf ihn zubewegte. _

_„Geh weg! Geh weg, verschwinde!", seine Stimme wurde schwach und seine Worte hatten keinen Nachdruck mehr, Dominik bekam Angst. Er stolperte zurück in sein Zimmer, dicht gefolgt von Aleksander, der die Tür hinter sich abschloss und den Schlüssel in eine Ecke des Zimmers warf. _

_„Dominik, du musst mir zuhören!", beharrte Aleksander, stolperte in der Dunkelheit des Raumes über Müll, der quer über den Fußboden verteilt war. Es stank bestialisch._

_„Ich muss überhaupt nichts!", zischte Dominik, der sich stätig von Aleksander wegbewegte. _

_„Dominik…"_

_„Sperr sofort die Tür wieder auf und verschwinde!"_

_Dominik schien sich nach einer potenziellen Waffe, mit der er seinen Worten Nachdruck verleihen konnte, zu suchen. _

_Und da wurde Aleksander klar, dass er handeln musste. Auf der Stelle. Er wollte Dominik nicht verlieren. Nicht weil er es nicht fertig gebracht hatte, mit seinen eigenen Gefühlen umzugehen. Das würde er nicht verkraften! _

_Aleksander packte Dominiks Arm, so fest, dass dieser vor Schmerz aufschrie. _

_„Lass mich los!", brüllte er panisch und versucht sich zu befreien. _

_Aber Aleksander packte die zweite Hand, mit der Dominik verzweifelt versucht hatte, ihn zu schlagen und rang Dominik zu Boden, der sich tatkräftig wehrte und schrie. Aber körperlich war Aleksander der Überlegene – das hatte er oft genug bewiesen. _

_Er begrub Dominik unter sich, der nicht aufhörte um sich zu schlagen, erst als Aleksander ihn losließ und sein Gesicht in beide Hände nahm, stockte er: _

_„Aber… Warum…?"_

_Aleksander wusste es nicht. Er zog Dominik zu sich und küsste ihn. Forsch und viel zu hektisch, es fühlte sich auch seltsam an, zerbissene, trockene Lippen, die sich verhielten, als wären sie noch nie geküsst worden. Dabei hatten sie sich schon einmal geküsst – und das war gar nicht so lange her. Damit hatte doch alles angefangen, oder?_

_Angefangen hatte es schon viel früher… _

_„Dominik…", Aleksander sah auf den Jungen herab, der unter ihm lag. Durch das Fenster fiel ein wenig Licht auf die beiden und tauchte sie in ein bläuliches Licht, das sich in Dominiks weit aufgerissenen Augen spiegelte, wie in einem klaren See. Aleksander berührte seine Wange und Dominik schreckte vor der Berührung zurück._

_„Nein, du…"_

_Alles weitere erstickte Aleksander in einem weiteren Kuss, doch diesmal beherrschter, zarter. Und Dominik wehrte sich, drückte seine Hände gegen die Brust die ihm den Fluchtweg versperrte und versuchte sich wegzudrehen. Aleksander hingegen war wie benebelt von dem Gefühl, dass Dominik da war… Er konnte ihn angreifen. Ihn sehen. Die weiche Haut, das unfassbar schöne Gesicht. All die Dinge, die er immer an dem Jungen begehrt hatte. Seit diesem Kuss, damals auf der Party… Spätestens da hatte Aleksander es irgendwie gewusst. Nicht wahrhaben wollen, das nicht, aber gespürt..._

_„Dominik, ich liebe dich."_

_Aleksanders Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Er war glücklich. So glücklich, er wollte sterben, so glücklich… Er küsste Dominiks Stirn und merkte, wie sein Körper ihn betrog._

_„Halt dein Maul…", das Flüstern war kaum hörbar. _

_„Ich liebe dich.", erwiderte Aleksander und schob Dominiks Beine ein wenig auseinander, sodass er seine eigene Erregung, die ihm zu Kopf gestiegen war, gegen Dominik pressen konnte. _

_Damals beim Judo hatte er es nicht wirklich wahrgenommen – aber dieses Gefühl und Dominiks überraschter Blick reichten vollkommen um Aleksander um den Verstand zu bringen._

_Genau wie damals versuchte Dominik mit aller Kraft freizukommen, wegzukommen, versuchte auszukommen… Trotzdem dauerte es nicht lang, bis er selbst leise keuchte. Die Geräusche, die er machte, Aleksander liebte sie, wollte sie hören, viel öfter, auch in Zukunft. Er wollte, dass Dominik mit ihm schlief, wollte, dass er ihn liebte, dass sie ein Paar sein könnten. _

_Abends wollte Aleksander zu Bett gehen und Dominik im Arm halten und morgens wollte er als allererstes dieses wunderschöne Gesicht sehen. _

_„Ich bring dich um…", Dominik hatte das Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben. Seine Stimme zitterte, es klang, als weinte er. _

_„Tu das.", keuchte Aleksander und rieb die beiden erneut aneinander, nur um noch einmal diesen süßen Ton zu hören – ungeachtet dessen, dass Dominik kurz davor war zu verzweifeln. Wirklich gefragt ob er das wollte, hatte Aleksander auch nicht. Aber andererseits konnte er auch nicht mehr aufhören – wenn er jetzt aufhören würde, vielleicht würde er Dominik nie wieder nahe sein können… _

_Irrsinnige Gedanken und Aleksander merkte es nicht einmal mehr. Wieder küsste er Dominik, leidenschaftlicher als jemals zuvor und er spürte, dass er gewonnen hatte. Schüchtern zu Beginn, doch dann immer offensiver nahm Dominik an dem Austausch von Zärtlichkeit teil und für diese wenigen Minuten hatte Aleksander das Gefühl, dass nicht alles komplett im Arsch war._

_Wer weiß, vielleicht würde Dominik es schaffen, ihm zu verzeihen. Vielleicht würde er wieder in die Schule kommen, die Matura nächstes Jahr nachmachen und dann stand ihnen die Welt offen! Sie konnten alles erreichen, alles machen. Sofern Dominik das wollte, selbstverständlich. _

_Aleksander fand sich im Himmel. Dominik lag immer noch keuchend neben ihm auf dem Fußboden, er war von ihm geschlagen, getreten, gekratzt und gebissen worden. Und trotzdem wehrte sich Dominik jetzt nicht mehr dagegen, dass Aleksander ihn streichelte, sanft küsste und schließlich in seine Arme zog. _

_Doch das hatte er nicht gemacht. Das war alles nie passiert. _

_Aleksander hockte zwischen den Gräbern eines Friedhofes, umgeben von der Scheiße die man über ihm ausgekippt hatte und fragte einen Toten was er tun sollte. _

Aleksander, der vermutlich stundenlang auf seinem Badezimmerboden gesessen hatte, stand langsam auf. Er sah in den Spiegel und betastete seinen Hals, der durch den Angriff von diesem Mädchen deutlich gezeichnet war. Rund um ihn herum lag der gesamte Inhalt seiner Schränke und Kästen, die er in einer Art Rausch geleert hatte. Er konnte nicht sagen, was über ihn gekommen war. Er war ohne ein Wort mit diesem seltsamen Mädchen gewechselt zu haben, zurück nach Hause gerannt und war wohl in sein Bett gekrochen – er konnte sich kaum noch erinnern, was er gemacht hatte. Alles war seltsam verschwommen, irrelevant neben den Erkenntnissen, die ihm so viel zu spät gekommen waren.

Aleksander sah in den Spiegel, sah sich selbst in die Augen. Was er sah, erschütterte ihn nicht einmal mehr. Er würde sich wohl oder übel mit diesem Anblick abfinden müssen.


	6. Phase 4: ACCEPTANCE

**Anmerkung**: Hat wieder gedauert, aber hier ist es, das Ende meiner FF. Dieses Kapitel, dieser Epilog spielt etwa ein Jahr nach dem vorigen Kapitel.

**Phase 4: Acceptance**

„Was hast du gestern gemacht?"

Aleksander wartete ein zweimaliges Ticken der Uhr ab, bevor er antwortete:

„Ich habe begonnen zu schreiben…"

Ein zweimaliges Ticken dauerte ungefähr so lange wie ein Atemzug.

„Ich habe angefangen, alles aufzuschreiben."

Wenn man ein zweimaliges Ticken der Uhr abwartete, klang alles was man danach sagte so furchtbar gesetzt und überlegt.

„Was passiert ist?"

„Nein, was gerade passiert.", entgegnete Aleksander.

Wieder tickte die Uhr zweimal.

„Was _jetzt_ gerade passiert?"

Und noch zweimal.

„Zum Beispiel."

Kostija schlich ein Grinsen übers Gesicht. Es war kein ordinäres Grinsen, so wie jeder noch so mickrige Dummkopf grinsen konnte. Es war ein sichtbares Zeugnis der Erhabenheit dieses Mannes. Die Art und Weise, wie nur der rechte Mundwinkel nach oben gezogen wurde, sich so die Bartstoppel auf dieser Wange verschoben und der Ausdruck dieses Gesichts etwas Verruchtes, fast Bösartiges bekam. Solche Dinge begann Aleksander aufzuschreiben.

Auch Kostija schrieb etwas auf, das zog sofort Aleksanders Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Was schreiben Sie da auf?"

Mist! Aleksander hatte das zweimalige Ticken nicht abgewartet. Und als ob Kostija das gemerkt hätte, so er wieder auf und frage fast verwirrt nach zweimaligen Ticken:

„Was?"

„Ach nichts…"

Die Uhr tickte genau 14 Mal bis Kostija fragte:

„Und morgen? Was wirst du morgen tun?"

„Nichts.", antwortete Aleksander, dann erst dachte er darüber nach und korrigierte:

„Also nicht nichts. Morgen haben wir frei."

„Also hast du einen ganzen Tag."

Aleksander lachte auf:

„Ein Tag mehr oder weniger, was soll's. Kommt es auf einen Tag an?"

In Kostijas Augen lauerte etwas. Etwas, dass jeden der es wagte in sie zu blicken fing und festhielt, mit einem Biss ins Genick tötete und fallen ließ. Das war wohl der Grund, weshalb Aleksander es nicht vermochte, diesem Blick standzuhalten.

Aber wenn sich Kostija in seinem Stuhl nach vorne lehnte und nur ihn ansah, nur Aleksander ansah mit diesem Blick, dann lauerte es in diesen Augen nicht mehr, dann ging es in Flammen und brannte.

„Ein Tag.", wiederholte Kostija langsam.

„Ein ganzer Tag, der noch nicht einmal angefangen hat. Stell dir das nur einen Moment lang vor, versuch es dir vorzustellen, was du mit einem ganzen Tag machen kannst."

Und Aleksander erschauderte. Zuerst kribbelte es im Nacken, dann schoss es nach vorne, durch die Brust in den Unterbauch. Funke. Zunder. Flammen.

Sie brannten.

Da grinste Kostija wieder:

„Siehst du?"

„Ja."

„Ich weiß ja nicht wie es dir geht, aber ich könnte einen Cafe vertragen. Möchtest du auch einen?"

„Kein Zucker, bitte."

Daraufhin stand Konstija auf und ging die paar Schritte hinüber zu dem kleinen Waschbecken und dem Kästchen, auf dem eine alte Filtermaschine mit allem nötigen Zubehör stand. Routiniert entsorgte Kostija den alten Filter, setzte einen neuen ein, dosierte das Pulver, füllte den Wasserbehälter nach und drückte den kleinen roten Knopf an der Seite der Maschine. Er lächelte, weil er wusste, dass Aleksander jede seiner Bewegungen mit penibler Genauigkeit verfolgte. Er wusste nur nicht, warum der Junge das tat.

„Sag mal…", Kostija lehnte sich gegen das Waschbecken, die Cafemaschine begann zu arbeiten.

Aleksander richtete sich in Habachtstellung auf.

„Was schreibst du denn genau, wenn du etwas aufschreibst?"

Schnell sah Aleksander schräg an seinem Gesprächspartner vorbei und fürchtete, sich somit schon verraten zu haben:

„Verschiedenes."

„Dinge, die ich sage?"

„Auch."

Die Zweimal-Ticken-Regel vergaß Aleksander schon wieder und im Geiste scheuerte er sich eine dafür.

Kostija seufzte:

„Schreibst du wenigsten auch auf, wie es _dir_ geht? Wenn du es mir schon nicht sagen willst?"

Aleksander biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er schwieg.

„Aleksander."

Kostija setzte sich wieder und sah den Jungen sehr eindringlich ein:

„Ich mag die Arbeit mit dir wirklich, glaub mir, auch ich lerne eine ganze Menge von dir. Und ich möchte dir helfen, aber das kann ich nicht, wenn du mir nicht vertraust."

Er warf einen Blick über die Schulter, dann beugte er sich wieder zu Aleksander:

„Niemand will dir hier was Böses. Und ich tu dir nichts."

Aleksander sah in Kostijas Augen und wusste, er hatte wieder verloren. Schon wieder. Gegen Kostija konnte man nur verlieren. Aber das störte Aleksander überhaupt nicht. Gegen Kostija verlor er gern.

„Ich werde mir alle Mühe geben.", sagte er und wie er es sich von Kostija abgeschaut hatte, hatte er zuvor ein zweimaliges Ticken der Uhr abgewartet. Verrucht und fast bösartig wie Kostija zog er den rechten Mundwinkel nach oben und positionierte sich neu in seinem Stuhl, so wie Kostija es oft zu tun pflegte.

Aber Kostija lachte nur wieder und erhob sich. Aleksander wusste nicht warum. Er sah zu wie Kostija zwei Tassen aus dem Kästchen holte und die Kanne aus der Maschine nahm.

„Kein Zucker?"

„Kein Zucker."

Als Aleksander die Ordination verließ, weinte er. Das tat er immer. Er lief durchs Treppenhaus und auf die Straße hinaus und ging nach Hause und weinte, bis er in die Straße einbog in der er wohnte.

Es wurde langsam dunkel.

Die Sitzungszeiten hielten die beiden nie ein. Sie hatten noch fast eine Stunde über die Oper und verschiedene Schriftsteller geredet. Kostija hatte seine Fragen gestellt, diese Fragen die irgendwie immer wieder kamen, doch auf den Punkt kamen die beiden nie. Sie schafften es wie Meister ihres Faches drum herum zu reden. Zu philosophieren. Kostija machte Aleksander keinen Druck und das schätzte Aleksander sehr.

Den machte er sich eh selbst. Schließlich war diese ganze Angelegenheit mehr als lachhaft. Aber Aleksander konnte nichts dagegen tun, er weinte. Es war einfach so.

_Ich liebe Kostija._

_Ich weiß, das ist nicht sonderlich originell, denn wer tut das nicht? Dr. Kostija Medvedenko. Seit dieser Vorlesung von ihm, vor drei Monaten, will er mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Dieses Glänzen in seinen Augen ist das erste seit einem Jahr, was mir wieder etwas bedeutet. Es ist Irrsinn, das weiß ich. Aber ich kann überhaupt nichts tun. Seitdem ich bei ihm in Behandlung bin, fühle ich wieder etwas. Ich fange an mich selbst wieder zu spüren. Und das ist doch gut, nicht wahr?_

_Ich leugne nicht, dass seine Fragen die Hölle für mich sind. Die Art und Weise, wie er ohne zu drücken, alles aus einem herauspresst. Aber ich kann kein Wort davon aussprechen, weil sie mir im Hals stecken bleiben. Es ist furchtbar. Jeden Samstag wache ich auf und mir ist speiübel, ich kann nichts essen und immer wenn ich dann vor dieser schneeweißen Türe stehe, werden meine Knie butterweich. Es ist Folter. Aber es tut mir gut. _

_Dr. Kostija Medvedenko, Ende 30, verheiratet. Psychologe. Die wohl dümmste Wahl die man treffen kann. Aber ich habe sie nicht getroffen. Ich hatte keine Wahl. Er macht mich kaputt. Weil er in mir ein Experiment sieht. Ein Versuchsobjekt. Einen Patienten. Aber solange ich wenigstens das sein kann, bin ich glücklich. Vielleicht mache ich mich selbst kaputt. Vielleicht tue ich das ganz bewusst, vielleicht versuche ich gar nicht, eine Lösung zu finden. Vielleicht bestrafe ich mich. Vielleicht, vielleicht, vielleicht…_

_Ich bin glücklich! Ich lebe noch! Und darum geht es doch, nicht wahr?__** Dominik?**_


End file.
